


Stiles' Needs Space

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack Mom Stiles needs some time alone, only to have Derek bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Needs Space

Stiles loves the pack. He really does. He loves that he is practically the pack mom, even though he is all man, and that everyone comes to him when they need something.

            Stiles doesn’t like that they seem to always need something.

            “Stiles! Have you seen my pink shirt?” Lydia’s voice rang out through the house as Stiles was trying to make dinner. He paused to think because he did just wash a pink shirt, but it might have been Allison’s. Plus, Lydia owns several pinks shirts that vary in color so he isn’t sure what pink shirt she is referring to directly. He tries to think if she is referring to V-neck pink sweater or the plain pink tee.

            “Check your closet.” Stiles calls because it has got to be there, and he hears the sound of rustling upstairs.

            “Thank you!” She calls back down, so Stiles guesses he was thinking of the right pink shirt. Derek walks into the kitchen, and stands behind Stiles.

            “What are you making?” Derek asks, curiously and Stiles smiles at him.

            “Chicken noodle soup. Requested by Isaac.” Stiles informs him, and Derek makes a humming noise to show he heard. Derek snakes his arm around Stiles’ waist, and buries his head into his shoulder. Stiles feels Derek take a deep breath, and Stiles smiles remembering a time when he would have thought that that was strange to have Derek smell him. That was before he agreed to be Derek’s mate, and Stiles hasn’t really looked back.

            “Ew. We eat here.” Scott announces from the dining room, and Stiles turns as best he can with Derek’s entire body blocking his back to speak to his best friend.

            “Yeah, well, we fuck here too. So?” Stiles asks, and Scott makes an involuntary gagging noise while Derek chuckles into his shoulder. Stiles chuckles along with him as he stirs the food, and he lets loose a loud yawn.

            “Tired?” Derek asks, leaving little kisses along Stiles’ neck. Stiles leans his neck to the side to give Derek move room, and he sighs happily. Derek nips at his ear lobe to remind Stiles he asked him something, and Stiles chuckles softly at Derek’s way of trying to get his attention.

            “Not really.” Stiles lies, he is beyond exhausted. Today alone he had to do laundry for the pups, write a paper for his freshman English class, and go to three different stores to find the right type of syrup for Boyd’s waffles in the morning. Stiles doesn’t understand why Boyd has to have that type of syrup, but if he doesn’t give it then he sulks and it makes Stiles upset when one of the puppies pout. Derek senses the lie, and pulls on Stiles’ ear. “Okay, fine. I’m a little tired.” Stiles admits, and Derek runs his hands off Stiles’ hips.

            “I’m sorry.” Derek says, and Stiles laughs because he isn’t. He loves that this is his life, and he loves that Derek and the pack are in it. Stiles steals a kiss from him before they both jump slightly at a loud crashing sound coming from the living room.

            “Stiles!” Isaac whines, and Stiles frowns. He gently moves passed Derek before passing him the spoon he was using to stir the soup.

            “Make sure that doesn’t burn.” Stiles warns, and Derek takes the spoon but just stares at it like he isn’t sure what to do. Shaking his head fondly, Stiles walks into the living room to see Isaac holding his arm while Jackson looks like a deer caught in the head lights.

            “Stiles, he hit me!” Isaac says, and Stiles looks at Jackson.

            “Jackson?” Stiles questions, and Jackson looks down at his feet. Jackson doesn’t usually pose problems in the pack, but sometimes he doesn’t like being told what to do by Derek or Stiles and he lashes out.

            “I didn’t mean to.” Jackson admits, and Stiles believes that because Jackson was a hard werewolf to control sometimes. Stiles sighs and goes to look at Isaac who is pouting. Stiles gently takes his arm in his hand to see that it has already healed, and Stiles tousles his hair. Isaac grins at him, and Stiles turns his attention back to Jackson.

            “Apologize to Isaac, Jackson. We do not hit our pack members especially in anger.” Stiles scolds, Jackson opens his mouth as if to protest but a stern look from Stiles makes him shut his mouth quickly. Stiles isn’t sure exactly when the guy who pushed him to lockers in high school became afraid of him, but he is used to now.

            “I’m sorry, Isaac. I shouldn’t have hit you.” Jackson says looking at Isaac. Isaac smiles at him, and Jackson looks relieved.

            “Good, all friends again. Now, you puppies go play while I finish dinner.” Stiles says, already walking back into the kitchen where he finds Derek smirking with his body turned away from Stiles. “What are you smiling about?” Stiles demands playfully, taking the spoon away from him.

            Derek looks at him fondly before answering. “You are the mate to an Alpha. Which means you have just as must power, if not more, over the pack than I do. Instead, you get onto a guy who was rude to you in high school for being mean to another boy who wasn’t exactly nice to you in high school.” Derek says with a private smile, and Stiles laughs because he really doesn’t have a logical response for that.

            “I love them.” Stiles says, shrugging his shoulders and Derek kisses him sweetly.

            “I love you.” Derek says, and Stiles snorts.

            “Course you do, I’m amazing.” Stiles says, and he turns off the shove. “Call the pack for dinner.”

****

`           It has not been a good day for Stiles. First, his Jeep decided it didn’t want to start and Stiles had places to be so he has to burrow the Camaro. The next thing was that his dad was sick, so he had to bring him food (Well he didn’t have too but when someone is sick they need some who loves them to bring them soup). The last thing was that everyone in the pack was clingy and emotional today.

            It started with Jackson.

            Jackson was under the impression that Stiles didn’t like to spend time with him because he was rude. He even pulled the “Isaac is your favorite and we all know it” card causing Isaac to get upset because now he thinks that everyone besides Stiles hates him. Stiles then had to assure all of the pack that he loved them all equally , and that they all loved Isaac too.

            Erica was worse.

            “Stiles, I am telling you I put it on the desk in mine and Boyd’s room!” Erica tells him. She cannot find her phone charger, and Stiles has told her numerous times that she needs to leave it plugged in somewhere she will always know where it is.

            “Baby girl, I am telling you that if it isn’t there then you didn’t.” Stiles tells her from where he was sitting at the table making a grocery list. He hears her huff, and then stomp to find him.

            “Yes, I did and now my phone is dead!” Erica argues, and Stiles sighs and looks at her.

            “Erica, did you check to see if maybe Allison burrowed it the last time she was here?” Stiles asks, and she opens and closes her mouth before stomping into one of the guest rooms. Stiles goes back to checking to make sure he didn’t leave anything off, he forgot to put down bath soap for the boys, and he hears Erica’s high heel footsteps coming closer. “Did you find it?” Stiles asks, and she pokes her head in.

            “Yes, Allison must have used it.” Erica says, and Stiles shakes his head fondly as she goes back to her room. Scott plops in to the seat next to him about three minutes later with a sigh.

            “What’s wrong, buddy?” Stiles asks, scratching off oranges on the list because Isaac has lost his taste for them and everyone else isn’t a big fan of the sticky fruit.

            “Allison is mad at me because I forgot a date I made with her.” Scott admits, and Stiles resist the urge to laugh because he heard Allison mention that date over and over again to Scott.

            “Did you apologize?” Stiles asks, and he realizes that he spend a lot of his time making the pack say sorry to each other. Scott nods his head, and Stiles sighs loudly because he is really ready to go to the store and get back. “Then give her time and buy her flowers but not anything pink, she doesn’t like pink flowers.” Stiles tells him, and he really doesn’t know how he knows that.

            Scott nods excited before dashing away from Stiles calling a thank you over his shoulder. Stiles laughs before going back to his list. It really should take him too long to shop, but when you are responsible for feeding a pack of growing werewolves it requires a lot food.

****

            The store was a nightmare, and Stiles was happy to finally be home with his family. Derek makes the rest of the pack carrying in the groceries and put them away (Stiles will go back later and rearrange them the way he likes them to be) and Stiles excuses himself to take a shower.

            When he gets to his and Derek’s bathroom, Stiles decides that instead of a shower he wants to take a bath. He hasn’t had the time to just relax, and be by himself for a while. Stiles makes the water hot as he can stand it, and slips in. Stiles sighs happily at the feeling of warmth covering him, and sinks down until his chest is submerged and his knees are sticking out of the water.

            He is in the bath about thirty seconds when the door gets knocked on for the first time.

            “Stiles? Have you seen Boyd’s jacket?” Derek asks, and Stiles rolls his eyes to the ceiling.

            “The blue one?” Stiles asks back, and he hears Derek muffled voice talking to someone else on the other side of the door.

            “No, the brown one.” Derek says, and Stiles racks his brain trying to remember when he last washed that jacket.

            “Tell him to check on the chair by the door in the hallway.” Stiles calls back, and he hears muffled noises that he has grown used to.

            “He found it.” Derek says, and Stiles scoff before leaning his head back and closing his eyes once again. He hears the sound of the front door shutting, the house really isn’t that big and everything echoes for some reason, and he sighs thinking that Boyd has taken Erica out for a date.

            “What time does Isaac have to be back by?” Derek voice rings out, and Stiles splashes some of the water over the side in fright because Derek didn’t knock before asking. Stiles sighs because he doesn’t have the pack go by a set curfew, he gets that they’re adults, but he doesn’t like them out at all times during the night.

            “Tell him as long as he texts us, he can stay out how ever late since it’s the weekend.” Stiles calls back, and he hears Derek relaying the message that Isaac obviously had to hear. Derek just asks because he doesn’t want anyone near a naked Stiles.

            It’s about five minutes before there is another knock on the door. “Stiles, did you get some peanut butter for Scott? The crunchy kind not smooth?” Derek asks, and Stiles wants to scream because he put it on the list therefore he got it.

            “I did! Check the bag with the crackers!” Stiles calls out, and he hears ruckus going on downstairs. After a few seconds, he hears Scott make a joyful noise upon finding the new jar of peanut butter. Stiles laughs softly to himself before trying to relax again.

            The next time Stiles is interrupted, it’s not by Derek knocking but by him barging in. “Derek!” Stiles says, sitting up quickly. He isn’t shy about Derek seeing him naked, he has seen and done worst with Derek, but he just wasn’t expecting him to just bust up in the bathroom while Stiles was unprepared.

            Derek just stares at him with those eyes that Stiles just loves, and Stiles knows by the way his pupils are dilated his thoughts are not pure in nature. Derek sits on the edge by the tub, and reaches his hand to touch Stiles above the water. Stiles sighs happily as his hand softly caress his knee, and Derek smiles at him. “Are you mad at the pack?” Derek ask, carefully and Stiles just sighs.

            “Course not. I’m just tired, Der.” Stiles promises, and Derek nods satisfied at his answer.

            “They can be a handful sometimes.” Derek comments, and Stiles snorts because Derek has never dealt with them while they’re hungry which is way worse than them on the full moon. Stiles slides back down into the water, and Derek stands up. “I’ll let you continuing with your bath.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at him because he really loves Derek.

            “Thanks, baby.” Stiles says, and Derek closes the door behind him.

            Stiles is about to get out of the bath when he hears another knock on the door. He laughs loudly because he can see the shadows of Derek’s feet under the door, and only he and Stiles use this bathroom. Derek made it a rule, unless given permission. “What Derek?” Stiles asks, trying to sound angry.

            “I have to piss.”


End file.
